Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to circuit protection techniques for switching circuits suitable for use in high power current injection devices for geophysical measurements and, in more particular embodiments to techniques that facilitate precisely timed current transitions without degradation and failure of switching circuits in ruggedized field equipment.
Description of the Related Art
High-power current injection devices (or transmitters) have long been used for current injection for resistivity and/or induced polarization imaging of geophysical structures. Examples include the PowerSting™ series of external high power transmitters (5 kW, 10 kW, and 15 kW) for use with SuperSting® R8/IP/SP and SuperSting® R1/IP/SP instruments, all available from Advanced Geosciences, Inc., Austin, Tex. Because geophysical surveys performed with such devices typically involve considerable investments of time/resources and are often conducted in remote locations under potentially adverse environmental conditions, ruggedness and reliability of devices including high power current injection devices is important. Accordingly, improved high power circuit protection devices and solutions are desired.